Three Years Ago
by No-Chan
Summary: It was only three years ago that Sora found hell. Side story with LeonxCloud things. Main is SoraxRiku. Just a little sideproject I am doing to delay the inevitable writing of my other stories. Don't expect much in this one.


This isn't anything. Just something to do to escape everyone. And to delay me writing my other fanfics that I SHOULD be doing at the moment.

This has no revised stuff in it, so bad spelling abound. I am using notepad.

* * *

And don't you think that it's strange.  
That I call you by a different name.  
Whisper to me oh never let it snap two for my seconds never let it snap two for my seconds. 

--Two For My Seconds

I stared at my brother who had something close to a smile on his face. Squall never smiled outright. And the things--for they could not as noticed be called a smile. Only 'things'--that bore any sort of resemblence to them look more like a grimance. His stormy eyes stared out to the town, the popsicle melting in his tight grip. He was going to be angry later about having his gloves covered in blue sugar goodness. The sun was hitting him directly, his body sheilding me from it in a way. The pink line that ran across his face shone brilliantly, while his shadow covered up most of his face.

I took another lick of the popsicle, then turning my eyes to whatever it was he was staring at. It took me awhile to see the the person dressed in a deep blue dress, who was talking to another lady in bright pink. I could barely make-out the dark hair on her head

"Squall"

He stayed silent, ignoreing me.

"Uggh, fine, Le-on"

"Hm." He answered, mind and eyes still clearly focused on the lady. I hated the fact that he made me call him Leon instead of his normal name Squall. For the goddess's sake, I was his brother! Another thing I hated was Her. Riona. A back-stabbing bitch who toyed with guys all the time. I still didn't understand what Squall found so attractive in her. They had been dating since highschool. And in the time that they were dating, she has managed to screw every guy in exsistance on this dimension. I am quite sure she had a few aliens in there to. Nothing in the world I hated more then her. And trust me, when someone overrides my most hated person in the world named Riku, you know there must be a good reason and that she is obviously evil. Pure evil I say! EVIL!

I glared down at The Bitch, and taking abother lick of my popsicle, reduced my glare to no daggers on fire falling upon her head, and turning to my brother who was still staring at her.  
"Hey, over here!" I said as I poked my brother with the blue icecube.

"What?!" He snapped, turning to face me lightning quick. I shrunk away, a small pout on my face.

"Well, I was wondering when you were going to finish telling me what you started before you chanced a gaze so unluckily at Lady Bimbo over there"

"Firstly, don't call her a bimbo or any of the other words you are not supposed to even use. And second, I don't feel like it anymore." He whipped his head back around to stare at Riona who was now jumping up and down excitedly, and I assumed was blabbing about whatever it was that women got excited about.

"You will tell me or everything of you from summer of 1998 will be shown to the world"

I could see the imaginary sweatdrop fall from his forhead and he seemed to be having trouble breathing. He stood his ground though. But we both already knew that it was a battle he had already lost.  
"And when I say everything, I mean everything. That includes the video of you and your lovely little da-"

"FINE!" He snarled, turning to face me. I could see the storm cloudes rising and falling over each other, all trying to escape the glass prison they had been banished to.

"It is so wonderful that we have an understanding." I said, smiling in a creepy-kid-who-is-really-the-devil-and-will-take-your-soul-but-wants-to-seem-innocent kind of way.

"Yea, whatever," He mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Well, we are goind to a concert next friday, and since I am such an amazing brother who -ahem- DOESN'T blackmail you", I ignored this little comment. I'd pay him back later. "Me and everyone else wanted to know if you could excuse your oh so busy life to come"

"Who is coming?" I inquired, slightly wary. That freak Axel better not be there. The guy had some serious issues. Same thing with that Roxas kid who was always with him. One would set you on fire and laugh, while the other made you piss your pants from fright and make you feel like if you screamed worse punishment would be handed out. As you burned to a crisp of course.

"Oh, em, Marluxia is coming and bringing his girlfriend. Demyx might make it, if he is able to convince that old prick friend of his along with some other guy named Saix or Sex, something along those lines." I sniggered when he said sex. Even after knowing all about it combined with the years of knowing it, the word still made me laugh. "I think Kairi may go and bring along Rik-"

"NO!" I howled in anger, cutting him off mid-word.

Squall seemed shocked by the force of my words and a few birds that were around us sped of in flight.

"If he is going you can sure as hell count me out. He derserves a long, slow agoinizing death at the hands of the worlds worst tyrant, then be brought back to life as a slug then get a pound of salt poured all over him!" I all but screamed as I threw my stump of a popsicle over away from us both. Past the telephone pole that stood next to our house, over that stupid assholes house to end in a death, splattered with its own blue blood everywhere.

---Intermisson Start---  
A splattered fate it had not though, unbekownest to our hero.  
"Come here little pretty kitty. Uncle Merlin will look after you. Yes come here pretty." Crooned the old man to the cat mimicking a cow.  
Thunk.  
And Uncle Merlin thought that the blue popsicle that fell from the heavens that gloruisly hot afternoon was a sign from the gods to don back on his blue robes, and take back up the art of magick after he finished what was left of the blue stick. He became a world known 'Mage' and soon had a cult of loyal followers who, along with him, were captured by the goverment and never seen again.  
---Intermisson End---

My breathing was coming out in short hard little gasps and my mind replayed the events of three summers ago, when I was thirteen and a happy little shit. When I had wanted to be just like him, or rather when I had really fallen deep with him. We had known each other since I was seven, when he was 9. We were friends and rivals. We fought and played, laughed and made petty commets about each other. brought my slightly dry kness to my chest and placed my head between my legs. Then the tears began to well up but I forced them back done. I realized I hadn't let any tears fall since I was in the cursed age of 13. Not when my parents died a month after the accident, not when I broke my arm and leg, not when I was hurt those many weeks after. I always pushed it back.

And this ignited the insane need to laugh. And I let it out. I began laughing hard. Turning to my brother who had on a shocked face, I stared at him for a while, tears now reappearing in my face although for an entirely different reason and then fell backwards ungracefully so that my body hit the roof with a dull thump.

Squall still had that sort of shocked expression on his face but crawled over to my shaking form and scooped me up in his arms, forcing me into a sitting position. To whisper nonsense, reassuring words into my brown horned head. My laughs were slightly stifild by his tank. I also noticed the cold blue that ran down the front of my arm. Now both of us were blue. This thought added to my laughs.

My face half peeking to the outside world, away from the white love of his shirt, to see Riona.

I still hated her. And my laughing continued, hard and loud, until I stopped to what seemed hours later but in reality was only 4 minutes and 23.7 seconds later.


End file.
